Entrevista zuada
by Jujuba Asassina Reclamona
Summary: Entrevista com os personagens de FMA XDD
1. Chapter 1

Antes de mais nada e.e FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST NÃO ME PERTENCE e.e

Ah, e se quiserem podem mandar perguntas pelos reviews 8DDD

-bla bla bla- ação dos personagens

----------------------------- 

Eu: Isso tá ligado? Testando. 1,2,3! Ah, tá ligado 8D  
Diretor: Começa logo ¬¬  
Eu: Ahn... Estamos aqui, entrevistando os personagens de FullMetal Alchemist. E eu sou Juliana a sua apresentadora.  
Ed: COMEÇA LOGO ESSAS PERGUNTAS ¬¬''  
Winry: -taca a chave inglesa na cabeça do ed-  
Ed: X.X

Eu: Ahn... O.o

**- Al, é verdade que vc é emo? 8D**

Al: O.O É MEEENTIRAAA T.T -sai correndo fazendo mó drama-  
Todos: o.o' é verdade

**- Ed e Winry, vcs dois se amam... pq não namoram logo? u.ú**

Ed e Winry: ¬¬ -olhar mortal-  
Winry: Riza me empresta a sua pistola? u.u

Riza: O.o -empresta a pistola-  
Eu: O.O NÃO É JUSTO MATAR A APRESENTADORA T.T -corre-  
Winry: u.u -devolve a pistola-

Todos: o.o -gota-

- **Para Riza: Já aconteceu alguma coisa a mais entre você e o Roy? (Tia Pritty)**

Riza: -Mira a pistola na minha testa-  
Roy: -sorriso sarcástico-  
Eu: Vão responder ou não? ¬¬ -Olha pra Riza e pra pistola- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É JUSTO ATACAR A APRESENTADORA T.T -corre-  
Ed: E então Roy... Não vai responder? e.e

Riza: Roy, se vc responder vc tá morto n.n'

Eu: -volta- ENTÃO É PQ ACONTECEU 8D  
Riza: x.x -vermelha-  
Todos menos Roy: OOOHHH

Ed: -ataque de riso- haUAHUAHUAHUAhaUhauhaU

Winry: O.o -taca a chave inglesa na cabeça do Ed-  
Ed: X.X -desmaia-

**- Pro Scar: Scar... Aquele filho que a Rose teve no anime... Ele é mesmo seu??o.o (Tia Pritty)  
**

Ed: TARADO U.Ú**  
**-plaquinha na cadeira do Scar de "Saí para almoçar"-  
Todos: -gota-

Rose: -vermelha que nem... alguma coisa bem vermelho-

**- Ed, o que vc acha do fato de ser morto no último capítulo?**

Ed: Que o envy é um viado ¬¬ e que a pessoa que inventou que eu deveria morrer... é um...  
Eu: Menos Ed n.n''

**- Falando em Envy, vc é homem ou mulher? ¬¬**

Envy: EU SOU HOMEM POW ¬¬  
Eu: Mas no mangá vc é elA e.e  
Envy: MAS EU SOU MACHO -começa a quebrar o chão-  
Todos: -gota-

**- Ed e Roy: O que vocês acham das fics yaoi entre vocês dois? e.e (Tia Pritty)**

Ed: ¬¬ Pura falta do que fazer

Roy: E pura inveja por eu ser tão bonito u.ú

Todos: o.o' -gota-

Roy: Que foi? o.o

**- Ed e Envy: O que vocês acham das pessoas que gostam de yaoi entre vocês dois? oo (Tia Pritty)**

Ed: Falo a mesma coisa de antes: pura falta do que fazer ¬¬  
Todos: -Olham pra cadeira do Envy-

-Plaquinha na cadeira do envy escrito "Saí para matar os inúteis que inventaram coisas yaois ¬¬"-  
Todos: -gota-

Roy: Ahn... Eu acho que vou ajudar o Envy na matança o.o -pega as luvas-  
Riza: Nada disso ¬¬ pode sentando u.u  
Roy: -senta e fica quieto-  
Todos: o.O'

**- Winry, quando vc soube que o Ed simplesmente sumiu, no capitulo 51, qual foi a sua reação?**

Ed: Deve ter ficado chorando por três dias 8D  
Winry: ¬¬ -taca a chave inglesa na cabeça do Ed-  
Ed: X.X -desmaia-  
Eu: Ahn... da pra responder? u.u  
Winry: Eu... Chorei por 2 segundos u.u

Pinako: O.o 2 segundos na lingua da Winry: 24 horas ee

Winry: T.T

**  
**


	2. Cap sem nome

ALELUIA ELA POSTOU CAPITULO NOOOVOOO

Aeee pessoas... Voltei com cap novo e novas perguntas 8D

mesma coisa de sempre, escreva a sua pergunta pra gente 8D

FMA não me pertence, se pertencesse... Ia ser zuação toda hora e.e

--------------

_**Carinha do Comercial: VC JÁ SONHOU EM TER UM CARRO 0 KM? SEUS PROBLEMAS ACABARAM, COMPRE AGORA MESMO O CHEVETE SUPER STRAGUETOR TABAJARA! GARANTIA DE QUE ELE NUNCA RODARÁ NEM MESMO 1 KM!**_

_**Organizações tabajaaaraaaaaa**_

Todos: -gota-

**- Al, você é burro ou o quê? Porque pra acreditar no que aquele imbecil do Barry disse (sobre você ser um bando de lembrança recriada) tem que ser muito retardado mesmo! (Tia Pritty)**

Al: Ora... Nunca se sabe se é verdade ou não quando é algo que o Ed fez ¬¬  
Ed: O QUÊÊÊ!? -transforma o automail na espada-  
Winry: -taca a chave inglesa no Ed- Ninguém é idiota a ponto de trocar um braço por uma armadura com lembranças falsas ¬¬  
Ed: concordo x.X -desmaia-  
Eu: o.o'

**- O que vcs pensam sobre o aquecimento global?**

Todos: Hã? O.o

Eu: Epa, pergunta errada '

**- Havoc: Já pensou em fumar em algum lugar que NÃO seja perto das pessoas que não fumam? Sabe... Ninguém é obrigado a sentir o maldito cheiro de cigarro! ¬¬ (Tia Pritty)  
**

Todos: Ééé ¬¬  
Havoc: Sabe... É que ai eu teria que ficar toda hora longe das pessoas e.e''  
Todos: -gota-

**- Black Hayate, o que vc achou de ter aquele "treinamento rigido" da Riza justamente no primeiro capitulo em que vc aparece?**

Black Hayate: Warf warf! 8D  
Riza: Alguém ai sabe traduzir cachorrês?  
Tradutor: Ele disse nem lembra desse capitulo!  
Todos: -gota-  
Eu: Eu não sabia que cachorro tinha falta de memoria O.o

**- Hughes, porque vc mostra tanto aquelas benditas fotos da Elysia?**

**  
**Hughes: Ora... Pq a minha filha é linda -olhos brilhando-

Todos: O.o -gota-  
Roy: Acho que foi por isso que mandaram mata-lo -.-'

Envy: Eu não tenho nada haver com a morte dele e.e -se esconde-

**Envy, já pensou em se tornar um garoto bonzinho?(Tia pritty)**

Envy: Claaaroo n.n à meia-noite do dia 31 de fevereiro eu vou me transformar num garoto bonzinho n.n  
Ed: -anota- eu vou cobrar hein u.ú  
Todos: -gota-  
Eu: Ed... Sinto-lhe informar... MAS NÃO EXISTE O DIA 31 DE FEVEREIRO ¬¬  
Ed: epa o.o'

**Gluttony: Porque você não faz um regime? (Tia Pritty)**

Gluttony: Ahn... Pq eu sou guloso de mais O.o  
Todos: -gota-

**- eu particularmente nao concordo com o yaoi edxroy, mais ja li umas fics muito kawaii deles! xD quero saber a opniao da winry e da riza sobre esse assunto um tanto...hmm...delicado (****Carol Freitas**)

Ed e Roy: -gota-  
Winry e Riza: YAOI EDXROY É UM ABSURDO U.Ú  
Winry: QUEM DEVERIA AGARRAR O ED SOU EU U.Ú  
Todos: -gota-  
Winry: epa ' falei demais

**- winry, voce é linda, e o ed nem te da bola, pq voce nao pega o alphonse e seja feliz! pq no ultimo episodio ele recebe o corpo dele de volta, e apesar de ser um tanto emo, ele da pro gasto! (****Carol Freitas**)

Al: EU NÃO SOU EMOOO T.T -corre-  
Winry: Mas o ed é gostoso o.o' epa x.x  
Todos: -gota-  
Ed: é eu sei que sou demais 8D  
Eu: Aham ¬¬

**- Para o Ed: Por que você não gosta de leite? Sabe, leite é bom pra crescimento! -contém os risos- (**-I-Day-Chan-I-)

Ed: QUEM AQUI É DO TAMANHO DE UM LULU DA POMERÂNIA ANÃO? ¬¬**  
**Eu: O QUE VC TEM CONTRA OS LULUS? ¬¬  
Ed: ELES SÃO PEQUENOS U.Ú  
Eu: E VC É ENORME NÉ? ¬¬  
Ed: O QUEEEE? -transforma o automail na espada-  
Eu: o.o' -corre-


	3. Mais perguntas

e.e mais um capitulo novo A.A

**-I-Day-Chan-I-**: Lulu da pomerania é uma raça de cachorro A.A eu tenho 3 dogs dessa raça -olhos brilhando-

FMA não me pertence se pertencesse eu faria parte do anime e o Ed não teria morrido e o envy seria condenado a passar 15 horas por dia lavando roupa.

-----------------------------------------------

**Carinha do comercial: BOM DIA AMIGOS! VENHAM PARA A NOSSA LOJA CHEIA DE OFERTAS, TUDO POR...  
Diretor: AS FALAS TÃO ERRADAS ¬¬  
Carinha do comercial: epa o.o'**

Fim do comercial.

Ed: Quem é que inventa esses comerciais? o.o  
Eu: -sai de fininho-  
Todos: -gota-

**- Para o Ed: Alguma vez vc já pensou em dar um jeito de roubar akela maldita chave inglesa da Winry e nunca mais sofrer com pancadas na cabeça? \o/ (****Bina-Chan Yamanak****a)**

Ed: Até que não é uma má ideia!  
Winry: o.o vc levaria anos pra terminar de roubar as minhas chaves inglesas u.u -aponta estoque com 859327853279835278532 chaves inglesas-  
Todos: -gota-  
Ed: Viciada em automails ¬¬  
Winry: Viciado em alquimia u.u

**- Roy, todos falam que você é mulherengo, mas no anime, ninguém nunca viu você 'pegando' UMA mulher, muito menos a Riza. Você tem mesmo esse grande poder de sedução que tanto fala? (****-I-Day-Chan-I-**

Ed: -capota-  
Roy: VC TÁ DUVIDANDO DE MIIIM? U.U  
Eu: Mas é verdade vc nunca agarrou ninguem o.o  
Roy: O diretor que não deixa u.u  
Todos: boa desculpa ¬¬  
Roy: é verdade u.u aposta quanto que o diretor é um lorde do mal:3  
Todos: -gota-

**- Scar: Por que, ao invés de você morrer tão patéticamente pra criar a pedra filosofal, você não foi viver feliz com a Lust? Até parece que você não viu que ela tava te dando mole... (****-I-Day-Chan-I-**

Lust: O QUEEEE? EU NUNCA DEI MOLE PRA NINGUEM U.U  
Scar: o.o até parece que eu ia querer essa baranga  
Lust: COMO É QUE É? EU NÃO SOU UMA BARANGA E TAMBÉM NÃO DOU MOLE PRA NINGUEM AO CONTRARIO DA HANNA QUE TÁ DANDO MOLE PRO FABBIO(1)  
Hanna: EU NÃO DEI MOLE PRA NINGUÉM U.U

**- Humunculus: Se vcs são 7 e a Dante era só 1, pq não umiram forças e mataram ela? (****Pryscilla-chan**)

Envy: Ahn... é mesmo o.o pq que a gente não fez isso? u.u é culpa sua lust  
Lust: ¬¬ só eu que pago o sapo né?  
Todos: Uhn... é  
Lust: -olhar mortal-  
Dante: ¬¬ -pega serra eletrica e olha mortalmente pra mim-  
Eu: o.o -corre pra los angeles-

**Roy pq vc sempre joga seu charme nas moças q o Havoc está apaixonado? (****Pryscilla-chan**)

Roy: Ele que é lento e não da em cima delas logo u.u  
Havoc: ¬¬ EU NÃO SOU LENTO O ROY QUE É UM MULHERENGO QUE DA EM CIMA DE TODAS EM UM PISCAR DE OLHOS U.U  
Ed: O Havoc tem razão o.o' 

**- Pro Falman: É verdade que aquele esbarrão que você deu na Sheska no episódio 37 foi proposital? (****Amandoin**)

Falman: NÃO O.O  
Sheska: -lendo e nem prestando atenção-  
Todos: SHESKA  
Sheska: AAAH -deixa o livro cair- o que que foi? x.x onde é o incendio? o-o  
Todos: -gota-

**- Qual é a sua raça favorita de cachorro? A.A  
**

Todos: -gota-  
Diretor: o.o SUA ANTA ESSA PERGUNTA É PRA PROXIMA ENTREVISTA!  
Eu: epa n.n'  
Diretor: -pensando: Eu ainda vou despedir essa garota ¬¬-

**- Se houvesse uma segunda temporada, o que vcs achariam de tudo o que aconteceu no episodio 25 em diante fosse apenas um sonho (lê-se pesadelo)**

Ed: -olhos brilhando- AI EU NÃO IRIA MORRER UHUUUUU -sapateia- EU QUERO UMA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA ASSIM U.U  
Roy: e eu não estaria caolho... EU TAMBÉM QUERO!  
Todos: -gota-

**-------------------------------------**

**(1) Hanna é a minha personagem do rpg de HP e.e e o fabbio é o personagem de um amigo meu XD**


	4. O Capitulo abobado

Aeee pessoaaaas, cap novo -olhos brilhando-

to amando escrever essa fic :P povo bastante carinhoso o/ obrigada pelas fics gente!

**Bina-Chan Yamanak****a: **nhaaa ela é do RPG de HP sim XDD mas como a situação dela e da Lust tá a mesma (todo mundo falando que elas tão dando mole pra alguem) decidi colocar :P

Temari-san: JÁ DISSE QUE LULU DA POMERANIA É RAÇA DE CACHORRO O.O

--------------------------------------

- **Afinal, é Liza ou Riza? Pq qdo o Roy tava falando com vc no telefone, no mangá, ele tava falando Elizabeth, mas no anime seu apelido fica escrito como Riza! (A mesma coisa acontece com a Winry... u.u) (****Bina-Chan Yamanak****a)**

Riza: -coloca oclinhos de nerd- É o seguinte, no japão não existe "l" e se tem alguma palavra e etc com "l" eles pronunciam como "r" A.A ai na hora da tradução ficou assim!  
Roy: -bate palmas-  
Ed: Roy vc tem problema?  
Riza: vários problemas...

**- Liza, é verdade que vc e a Winry são irmãs/primas? (Bina-Chan Yamanaka)**

Riza: É RIZA O.Ó -pega as pistolas-  
Eu: TÁÁÁ NÃO ME MATA T.T  
Winry: O.o Eu irmã/ prima da Riza? Não o.o  
Roy: -imagina-  
Ed: Duas com a bendita chave inglesa? Ninguém ia merecer -.-

**- Envy: Voce ja pensou em ficar com a Winry so pra tirar o gostinho do ed e ve-lo com a cara no chao? (Deby Gomes)**

Envy: -retocando a maquiagem- que foi? qual foi a pergunta? n.n'  
Eu: nem precisa responder n.n'  
Ed: Eu pensei que ele fosse macho o.o  
Eu: Machucado só se for -.-

**- Gula: porque voce fica atras da luxuria dizendo to com fome!to com fome! ela por acaso eh sua mae? (Deby Gomes)**

Glutonny: não... mas é a unica que me da comida T.T -musica deprimente ao fundo-  
Todos: -gota-  
Lust: O.o sou é?  
Glutonny: é ¬¬ -ainda tocando a musiquinha-  
Eu: OW DJ DESLIGA ESSA MUSICA CHATA  
Dj: -desliga a musica- 

**- Pro ed: Daonde vc tira tantas luvas? Sabe, quando vc taca uma longe... ou rasga uma... no epi seguinte vc sempre tá com uma nova! e.e (Tia Pritty)**

Ed: sabe que eu nunca tinha pensado nisso? o.o  
Eu: Ed, isso não é nenhuma novidade... VC NUNCA PENSA e.e  
Ed: ¬¬ -me chuta longe-  
Eu: -bate a cabeça no teto- X.X

**- Roy: No episódio 3, quando voce(roy) aparece mostrando a carta que recebeu de Ed e Al procurando pelo pais ela esta endereçada a um homem chamado James Herbert (tenho imagens aqui provando). O que é isso? O Nome verdadeiro de Roy é James Herbert? No fim das cotnas Who is James herbert? (Temari-san)**

Eu: Isso é uma pergunta que ninguem aqui sabe responder o.o'

**- Envy: Dante diz "O humano do qual Envy oi criado morreu porque ingeriu mercurio"...QUE TIPO DE HOMEM ADULTO INGERE MERCURIO?Digo, o cara era um quimico! Ele nao sabia que ingerir mercurio fazia mal?Envy era algum tipo de doente mental? (Temari-san)**

Todos: Realmente...  
Envy: Mercurio tem um gosto bom e faz bem pra pele :3  
Lust: Ow Envy... tu tá ficando retardado? O.o  
Envy: .-.

**- envy again: O que você acha do fato de ser retratado como mulher no video do youtube conhecido como "Envy is better" no qual você mesmoa ssume sua feminilidade e dança e canta com Greedy?o.o (Temari-san)**

Greed: Pra inicio de conversa, não tem esse "y" no final pq "y" é coisa de viado :P -olha pro envy-  
Envy: ¬¬ -chuta o Greed longe- respondendo a pergunta...  
Ed: O ENVY VAI ASSUMIR A HOMOSSEXUALIDADE :O  
Envy: CHEGA Ò.Ó -voa pra cima do Ed e começa a espancá-lo-  
Todos (menos eu e Winry): O.O -voam pra cima da briga-  
Winry: Idiotas -.-'  
Eu: Concordo o.o

**Meia hora depois...**

-briga acaba-  
Ed: x.x -sai de fininho-  
Eu: -segura o Ed pelo braço- Pode sentando ¬¬  
Ed: T.T  
Envy: Finalmente... Respondendo a pergunta: ESSE VIDEO É MENTIROSO U.Ú  
Roy: Aham... conta outra ¬¬

**- Roy porque no filme, em vez de tu ficar dando uma de Alphonse, ou seja emo de não querer mais machucar as pessoas e ficar exilado num fim de mundo querendo que o Edward caia do céu (só faltou se abraçar no Al e chorar), tu não foi conquistar a Riza?Pô tu fica muito lindo com esse tapa olho, da um charme, além de mostrar que tu é guerreiro!(Lenne Vampire)**

Roy: -aponta diretor-  
Todos: MENTIRA U.Ú  
Roy: mimimi T.T  
Eu: EEEI ESSA FALA É MINHA -espanca roy-  
Roy: x.x mas respondendo a pergunta: É PQ O AL FEZ UMA LAVAGEM CEREBRAL EM MIM -bateria de comédia-  
Grilos: cri cri cri cri...  
Roy: não nasci pra comédia T.T


	5. Declarações

GEEENTEEEE :D

estamos de volta e com o quinto capitulo da entrevista :D

leiam tbm a minha Fic crossover de FMA, Naruto e HP

nome: Uma caçada de três mundos

-----------------------

**- Al, vc eh o EMO da história, qual sua banda EMOCORE favoita(hehehehe sou mal)? (Rodrigo DeMolay)**

Al: EU NÃO SOU EMO T.T

Ed: Nunca vi o Al escutando música o.o

Roy: Então ele não deve ter banda favorita e.e

-----------------------

**- Envy: Por que tu não assume logo que é gay?Não tem nada demais, mas não fica fingindo ai fazendo pose porque não engana ninguém ¬¬ (Lenne Vampire)**

Envy: Vcs me odeiam né? ¬¬

Ed: Não, imagina :3

Roy: Assuma logo envy, a gente não vai rir de vc -cara de santo-

Ed: É envy -cara de santo tbm-

Envy: ¬¬ EU NÃO SOU GAY U.U Já volto preciso retocar a maquiagem...

Todos: -.-

**- Edward: Por que sempre que te chamam de "nanico" ou derivados, tu aumenta? (Lenne Vampire)**

Ed: ...

Roy: Mistérios da vida...

Todos menos Ed: É...

**- Breder: Tu ta um pouquinho acima do peso pra quem ta no exército por que não faz um regime?(Lenne Vampire)**

Eu: -aparece com uma plaquinha escrito "Eu te odeio, Envy"-

Envy: -.-

Breda: É BREDA! BREDA! BREDA! BREEEDAAAA!

Falman: Ninguem aqui é surdo x.x

Breda: E vc está insinuando que eu estou gordo? ¬¬

Envy: -me espancando-

**- Izumi: Porque no epísódio 27 tu espanca um monte o Ed e o Al mas depois abraça eles?Não entendi isso até hoje!(Lenne Vampire)**

Ed: uh... Aquelas porradas doeram x.x

Izumi: É que no começo eu fiquei brava, mas depois eu entendi o motivo dos dois de fazerem aquela burrada, até pq eu já havia tentando a transmutação humana tbm n.n

Roy: Quando é que essas perguntas vão acabar? O.o

Eu: No dia de são-nunca

Ed: E quando é esse dia? O.o

Eu: Nunca n.n

Ed: -.-

**- Pai do Ed e do Al que me foge o nome no momento o.o: Tu disse que a mãe do Ed e do Al que também me foge o nome foia primeira e única, mas quando te encontram tu estava flertando a Ross.Explique isso. (Lenne Vampire)**

Hohenheim: Aah, todo mundo sabe que mentira tem perna curta u.u

Trisha: -cerra os punhos-

Ed: Bastardo ¬¬

Trisha: -começa a socar o Hohenheim-

Hohenheim: x.x

Al: PAPAI T.T

Winry: Problemas de família o.o

**- Martel: Tu teve um caso com o Greed? XD (Lenne Vampire)**

Martel: Queridinha... Vc acha que eu ia ter um caso com esse traste? Eu tenho bom gosto n.n

Greed: COMO É QUE ÉÉÉ? ¬¬

Martel: O.O -foge-

**- p/Riza e p/ Roy: quando vai ser o casamento de vocês? riza ta na cara q o roy te ama porque não aceita logo e roy para de ser mulherengo não ve como a riza te ama. agora o casal pode se entender logo e me chama para o casamento? (Mandy Lua)**

Roy: EU? PARAR DE SER MULHERENGO? NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO T.T

Riza: -pega o revolver- ¬¬

Roy: o.o fui -foge-

Riza: Claro que eu te chamo para o casamento! Quer ser a madrinha? n.n

**- p/ winry e p/ ed: quando vai ser o de vocês? vão imitar os mais velhos e serem lentos? (Mandy Lua)**

Ed: Primeiro, ela é apenas **amiga**, segundo: vc não quer que a gente se case com 15 anos né? ¬¬

Winry: -imóvel-

**- agora vou para perguntas mais particulares: winry quando foi que o ed se declarou para vc? e ed se ela falar q vc ainda ñ se declarou pode apostar q vc vai apanhar. (Mandy Lua)**

Ed: -pensando: Eu to frito x.x-

Winry: Ele ainda não se declarou ¬¬

Ed: Winry, as vezes eu acho que vc quer que eu morra o.o

Eu: Se vc morrer, é um problema a menos no mundo n.n

Ed e Winry: ¬¬

**- mesma pergunta agora para riza: quando o roy se declarou para você? só q o castigo do roy é muito pior, ficar numa sala vazia por 1 ano inteiro, só com homens entrando. mas claro se ambos(ed e roy) responderam q ñ se declararam, vão ficar um ano trancado juntos, ja imaginou q fofo. (Mandy Lua)**

Roy: O QUE? FICAR PRESO COM AQUELE NANICO? X.X

Ed: QUEM AQUI... -Winry taca a chave inglesa na cabeça do Ed- X.X

Riza: Ele ainda não se declarou oficialmente n.n

Roy: Mas vou me declarar agora n.n -se ajoelha-

Ed: Isso vai ser engraçado XDD

Roy: ¬¬ continuando... Riza, vc é o amor da minha vida...

Ed: -dorme-

Roy: Sem vc o que seria desse roy aqui? -agarra a Riza-

Eu: o.o

Roy: -cof cof- -volta pro lugar-

Eu: Que declaração podre... Mas agora só falta o Ed!

Ed: Nem vem ¬¬

**- sobre yaoi: roy e ed vcs ficam fofos juntos, vi cada fanart de vcs, mas ainda prefiro vocês com as meninas, muito mais kawaii, por isso assumam logo esse amor por ela... (Mandy Lua)**

Ed e Roy: Ugh, -arrepio-

Winry: Eeeed!

Ed: Nem vem u.u

Al: Teimoso u.u

**- p/ dante: sabia q existe um jeito de trocar de corpo sem a pedra filosofal? é só vc ir no anime naruto procurar pelo orochimaru, ele conhece um jutsu q faz vc mudar de corpo facil.**

Dante: Me de: Hora, Data e local para me encontrar com esse tal de Orochimaru n.n

Riza: Roy quando vai ser o nosso casamento? n.n

Roy: Vc que escolha, a mulher sempre escolhe o.o

Ed: -.-

Eu: -empurra Ed pra cima da Winry-

Ed: ò.ó -vontade de me matar- EU NÃO VOU REVELAR QUE AMO A WINRY -para e pensa- falei demais x.x

Winry: -abraça o Ed-

Ed: x.x


	6. Capitulo longo

Oii gente :3 tudo bem? XDD -baka- bom vamos logo as perguntas :P

-------------------

**-Mandy Lua-**

**- p/ riza: Claro q quero ser a madrinha do seu casamento. Mas quem sera o padrinho como acompanhante? Tipo tenho uma lista enorme de personagens hehehe...**

Riza: Ah, pode escolher quem vc quiser! Mas nos avise quem vai ser ok? n.n

Roy: -resmungando-

Eu: Eu sempre pensei que quem resmungasse fosse o baixinho do Ed!

Ed: QUEM AQUI É UM PIRATA DE AQUARIO? ¬¬ RESPEITE OS MAIS VELHOS Ò.Ó

Eu: Pra que que eu ia respeitar alguem que é 3 anos mais velho que eu e 18 centimetros mais baixo? ¬¬

Ed: -senta num canto com aquela nuvem roxa em volta- Pq que eu tenho que ser tão baixinho? .-.

**- p/ ed: sua amiga nada, você acabou de falar que a winry e eu quero sim, para mim td bem vcs se casarem com 15 anos, ja vi uma fanart do casamento de vocês, coisa mais linda do mundo, ah marquem o casamento logo e façam junto com o da riza c/ o roy.**

Ed: Pera ae, vc tá insinuando que eu e a Winry devemos casar com 15 anos? O.O E ainda que eu tenho que casar junto com esse palito de fósforo? ¬¬

Eu: O casamento dos dois casais podem ser aqui no estúdio 8D

Winry: Tem o link da fanart ai? n.n

**- p/ ed: até q vc é inteligente né? se declarou na ultima pergunta, só pq eu estava me preparando para te bater... agora só falta fazer uma declaração mais formal...**

Ed: Uma palavra: Nunca!

Todos: -olhar mortal pro Ed-

Ed: Acho que vou ter que me preparar psicologicamente para amanhã .-.

Eu: Ow... Com certeza n.n

**- p/ roy: são dois alquistas inteligentes ai... só foi eu ameaçar q ja me obedeceram. q bom... nas outras entrevistas eu tenho q dar presentes, mas q bom q em fma é só ameaçar q vcs ja obedecem... mas vcs vão ganhar presente de casamento, vale qualquer pedido(isso vale para os 4)...**

Todos menos os casais: Tbm queremos presentes ò.ó

Eu: -pega a panela- Querem mesmo? n.n

Mesmos de antes: Ahn, não n.n

Riza e Winry: Amanha nós vamos dizer o que queremos n.n

Roy e Ed: -batem a cabeça na parede-

Eu: Aah, então vc tbm lê a fic "jogo da verdade" 8D Sabe, como o Itachi vai casar, podiamos fazer os três casamentos juntos no estudio do jogo da verdade :P -baka-

**- p/ dante: hum... ai ja é dificil, o orochimaru é um dos vilões mais procurados no anime naruto, a caverninha q ele ficava foi abandonada, agora não sei mais onde ele pode estar, se bem q... ah lembrei onde ele esta... é só vc ir no estudio onde esta tendo a entrevista de naruto, chama jogo da verdade... eles vão ficar la dentro eternamente então é só aparecer, perai, vcs tb irão ficar ai eternamente, vc q de um jeito, ja falei onde ele esta, se vc quiser alguma coisa q consiga sozinha...**

Dante: uh... que coisa x.x

Eu: Até ai eu tenho as chaves, eles estão trancados aqui pq eu quero Muahahahaha

Roy: Sim, e onde vamos dormir? u.u

Eu: Não sei se vc percebeu mas esse estudio antes era um casebre que passou por um basica reforma e.e onde estamos agora é a sala! -luzes desligam, liga uma lanterna e coloca no rosto- E dizem que essa sala é assombraaadaaa!

Al: Nii-san eu to com medo ç.ç

Riza: -liga a luz-

Envy: Isso é ridiculo ¬¬

**- p/ todos: como é q é saber q vão ficar o resto da vida num estudio respondendo perguntas? sabe como é, nos outros lugares o pessoal perdeu a chave, ai a autora ja disse q vcs estão trancados e ñ tem como abrir a porta com alquimia/força bruta... é divertido saber disso?**

Todos: Oh, demais... Super animador sabe? e.e

Ed: -olha relogio- Já é meia-noite! Vamos dormir!

Eu: Nada disso! No contrato tá dizendo que vcs ficam respondendo perguntas até a meia-noite u.u

Dante: Mas não tinha nada escrito no contrato! Pelo menos no meu... e.e

Eu: Tinha sim, só estava com a caneta invisivel u.u

**-yue-chan-**

**- Al, eu te adoro! Já q aí ninguém gosta d vc, pq vc ñ vira meu irmão?**

Al: Por causa do contrato e.e

Lust: E o contrato dura até quando?

Al: Dura até a gente sair daqui o.o

Roy: Ah, então o contrato vai durar pra sempre e.e

**- Qual a opinião d vcs sobre Al x Ed?**

Eu e Winry: -começam a reclamar sobre Al x Ed-

Ed: O AL É MEU IRMÃO, SÓ ISSO U.U

Al: Alguem tá entendendo o que aquelas duas tão falando?

Todos: Não... o.o

**- Ed, pq o seu uniforme é diferente de todos os outros alquimistas federais d serviço?**

Ed: Isso aqui não é uniforme O.o

Eu: Falando em roupa... Ed, ou vc nunca troca de roupa ou as suas roupas são todas iguais o.o

Ed: São todas iguais u.u

Todos: Sei... e.e

**- Ainda Ed, já pensou em usar o seu relógio d prata como porta níqueis?**

Ed: O que é isso? O.o

**- Winry, algum dia vc vai contar q esqueceu d por aquele parafuso no braço do Ed? (eu sou má .)**

Ed: OOO QUEEEEEEEEE?

Winry: hehe n.n -corre-

Ed: -corre atras- VOLTA AQUI E EXPLICA ESSA HISTORIA! WIIINRYYYYY!

Al: É o amor... o.o

Envy: Amor... Blergh x.x

**- Como o cão d vcs perdeu a pata? Foi alguma transmutação do Ed q ñ deu certo? Ou só algum incidente da Winry?**

Todos: Boa pergunta... o.o

**- Roy: Onde você compra essas luvas? D Sabe, eu preciso de uma porque tem um certo lugar que eu quero MUITO queimar! e.e aponta escola (Tia pritty)**

Roy: É segredo e.e

Ed: Já é uma hora da manhã u.u

Eu: Tá, eu vou arrumar o quarto de vcs e.e

**Meia hora depois...**

Eu: PRONTO :D podem dormir e.e

Ed: Po... vc é lenta mesmo ou hoje é um dia especial? ¬¬

Eu: Quero ver vc arrumar todas as camas que eu arrumei em meia hora ¬¬

Ed: n.n'

**Depois que a Juh acordou todo mundo para continuar a entrevista...**

Eu: vamos continuar com as perguntas :D

Todos: -caindo de tanto sono- .-.

Eu: Que foi? o.o

Ed: Sabe, dormir da uma hora da manhã até as cinco da manhã não é muito saudavel ¬¬

Eu: u.u

-Ghata Granger-

**- Pra qlr uma aew: Como se escreve Rizempool, Resembool, ou sei lah oq! Ateh hj nom aprendi o nome dessa cidade O.o**

Ed: Ótima pergunta! Eu tbm não sei e.e

Eu: e.e alguém aqui sabe?

Todos: ...

Eu: Wow e.e bando de inteligentes...

**- Pro Ed e pro Al: Pq vcs escolheram ficar no nosso mundinho super mega sem graça e sem alquimia? Ngm merece isso ¬¬**

Al: Ideia do Ed e.e

Ed: Nah, a gente nem ia conseguir voltar mesmo! A Hiromu Arakawa me odeia e.e

Todos: -.-'

-Amandoin-

**- Pergunta pra Riza: Porque aquela vez que a Winry se veste com as roupas do exercito junto com a Sheska elas usam saia e você nunca usa. Ta certo que vc vive em campo de combate mas quando está no Quartel General vc podia usar sai né?**

Riza: Sabe, eu tenho trauma de saia e.e

Winry: Pq? O.o

Flashback

_Riza: -teve que ir de saia pro quartel pq o Black Hayate sumiu com a calça que tava em cima da cama- ¬¬_

_Roy: -babando- Olá Tenente Hawkeye!_

_Riza: Oi... ¬¬ -passa um vento e levanta a saia dela- O.O_

_Todos: O.O'_

_Roy: -babando mais ainda-_

Fim do Flashback

Todos: O.O

Ed: ERO-CORONEL O.O

Eu: tá pior que o Jiraya XDD

Todos: quem? e.e

Eu: Eu pensei que todos os personagens de anime se conheciam e.e

Diretor: É que o Jiraya fica escondindo nos enventos olhando as garotas pra ter... "inspiração" e.e

eu: Ah e.e

-Kimiraki Satoo-

**- Envy, se você num é gay, porque vai retocar a maquiagem ? O.o**

Envy: Pq eu preciso ser xique, benhê! Sou dono e proprietário de um salão de beleza!

Todos: O.O -saem de perto-

**- Roy e Liza/Riza, eu posso ir no casamento de vocês :D (Obs: Eu ainda acho que é Liza u.u)"**

Riza: Claro! Pra todos: Se quiserem convites é só falar com a Juh n.n

Eu: -acena-

Roy: -com uma amordaça na boca-

**- Roy e Ed, eu sei que já falaram sobre yaoi de vocês aqui, mas... É verdade ? Vocês tem um caso ? -se esconde da Winry e da Liza/Riza-**

Roy e Ed: NUUUUNCAAAA! É TÃO DIFICIL ENTENDER? ¬¬

Winry e Riza: -cara de assassinas-

Eu: se acalmem n.n'


	7. dois pontos bê

AEEEE \o/ novo capitulo para os desesperados -baka-

-----------------

Eu: DEESAAASTREEEE T.T

Todos: Que foi? o.o

Eu: O MEU MSN TRAVOU T.T

Todos: ¬¬

Diretor: JUJUBA ASSASSINA RECLAMONA ¬¬

Eu: PRESENTE o/

Diretor: continua essa entrevista agora ¬¬

Eu: Tá T.T

-Amandoin-

**- P/ Winry: Vc acha que o Ed fica mais fofo de trança ou com rabo-de-cavalo? E vc Roy, acha que a Riza fica melhor de cabelo solto, preso ou bem curtinho?**

Winry: Trança, claro e.e pq vc acha que eu bati nele quando eu soube que ele estaria de rabo-de-cavalo no filme? e.e

Ed: Hum... Eu me lembro desse dia como se fosse ontem x.x pq eu ainda sinto as dores x.x

Todos: o.o

Roy: Eu prefiro a Riza de cabelo solto! Até pq é algo realmente raro e.e

Riza: u.u

Winry: Outro trauma?

Riza: Não e.e

**- P/ Winry novamente: Vc poderia me emprestar uma de suas chaves inglesas?? Aqui na minha cidade tem gente que ta merecendo ela na cabeça! **

Winry: Claro! Até 3 se precisar n.n

Ed: Se ela pega 1 milhão de chaves inglesas nem deve fazer falta né? ¬¬

Winry: Talvez... e.e

Todos: o.o

Eu: e.e

Todos: e.e

Eu: Chega ¬¬

Todos: Tá e.e

**- P/ Ed: Caramba o garoto mais enrolado!! Da pra se declar logo pra Winry?!?!?**

Ed: Todos vcs fizeram curso de "como ser chato" né? o.o

Al: Que horror nii-san u.u se declara logo pra Winry

Todos: ééé u.u

Ed: -sai andando-

Eu: -segura Ed pela trança- SENTA ¬¬

Ed: -senta- .-.

Eu: Olha! Ele é obediente :D

Ed: Claro... Sabia que vc da medo nas pessoas? e.e

Eu: ¬¬ -pega machado-

Ed: OO' EU DISSE! -corre-

Todos menos Envy: -medo-

Envy: aff ¬¬ -vai retocar a maquiagem-

Havoc: Quando que ele vai parar com esses retoques de maquiagem? ¬¬

Breda: Não sei e.e

-Eu mesma :D-

**- Para aqueles que ainda não receberam perguntas: Como vcs se sentem sendo excluidos? e.e**

-luzes apagam-

Eu: o.o -começa a ser espancada- x.x

-luzes acendem-

Todos: OO'

Eu: -quase morta- x.x

-Leticia Li-

**- Ed se um dia você largar a winry fica comigo?**

Winry: -pega chave inglesa-

Ed: n.n Eu e a Winryzinha queridinha do meu coração já... ahn... e.e estamos de casamento marcado...

Eu: Como é falso .-.

Roy: Daqui a pouco ele vai tar berrando que não quer casar de jeito nenhum

Todos: É... e.e

**- Roy e Riza eu vou no casamento de vocês tá?**

Riza: Ótimo :D

Roy: -pega as luvas- Sabe o que eu vou fazer com vc Juliana? ¬¬

Eu: n.n tenho bastante medo de saber -corre-

-Mandy Lua-

**- p/ riza(pq será q nunca é pro noivo tb?hehe): É uma dificil escolha, pq se eu escolho o sasuke o naruto me mata... se eu escolho o kai, o tyson me mata e assim por diante, a maioria dos personagens q eu posso escolher tem um serio risco de eu morrer... vai ser o Naruto de naruto, ta certo q depois do casamento não sei se poderei ficar na festa, pois vou ter q correr do sasuke, por o motivo dele não ser escolhido e de eu ter escolhido o namorado dele, mas td bem... dou um jeito, então padrinho escolhido...**

Riza: Que é isso... A gente coloca segurança na porta pro sasuke nem pensar em te matar n.n e se ele chegar perto de vc eu to um tiro na cabeça dele -olhar maligno-

Roy: Essa é a minha Riza -baba-

Eu: Baka e.e

**- p/ winry e autora: sobre o link do fanart não tenho, eu só tenho em cd, mas depois se autora passar um email posso mandar para ela, afinal ela pode mostrar para vcs hehe... e ótima ideia dos casamentos duplos, vamos combinar td, vai ser uma festa linda(obs: posso ajudar a autora a fazer a festa? onegai)..**

Winry: MANDA O EMAIL O.Ó

Eu: Calma... To indo T.T e é claro que vc pode ajudar :D -abre o estúdio pra Mandy entrar- :B

Roy: Depois eu sou o baka... ¬¬

Eu: Mas vc é baka... Isso é fato comprovado :B -corre-

Roy: ¬¬

**- p/ ed: se declara logo ou eu deixo a Winry viuva antes mesmo de casar, se é que você me entendeu Edward Elric...**

Ed: Eu sabia que teria que me preparar psicologicamente pra hoje ç.ç

Eu e Winry: Agora o.ó

Ed: Ahn... e.e Bem... é... ahn... Winry... e.e hum... Ah...

Todos: ¬¬

Ed: -sai de fininho-

Eu: É... Ele vai morrer e.e

**- p/ todos: ta bom pessoal, eu dou presentes para vcs, podem escolher, sou boazinha hehe...**

Todos: SAIR DAQUI X.X

Eu: Isso é impossivel e.e

Todos: T.T

Ed: Então... eu quero... ahn... Um estúdio melhor o.o

Todos: APOIADO U.Ú

Eu: -bufa-

**- p/ autora: leio sim jogo da verdade, sou viciada nessa fic, perfeita a fic, eu faço pergunta para eles em todos os capitulos, ajudo ou atrapalho o sasuke e o naruto tb hehe, adoro os dois e a fic tb fica hilaria... então vamos falar com a autora de jogo da verdade, para ver se ela concorda com isso? um casamento triplo, seria divertido... seria bom se ja casasem o sasuke com o naruto e o neji com a hinata, ja montava todos os casais... será q os personagens de fma tão entendendo oq agente ta falando? se não entenderão ve se passa um video depois para eles do jogo da verdade...**

Todos: Estamos entendendo sim n.n

Eu: ÉÉÉ :B vamo falar com ela -baka-

**- p/ autora de novo: não quer fazer parceria? não gosto de ver eles dormindo assim ao leu, posso mandar um clube daquele estilo o do jogo da verdade, assim eles aproveitam bastante tb, ja que ficarão ai pela eternidade... eu ja fiz parceria com a fic de bey blade também, quanto mais eu puder ajudar os personagens melhor, adoro eles... o que você acha?**

eu: Claro 8D

**- p/ todos: se a autora permitir, não será melhor passar a eternidade com um super clube que tem de tudo que vocês possam imaginar? é muito legal, os personagens de naruto e os de bey blade amaram a ideia, tb eles não tinham tanta escolha...**

Todos: UHUUUUUUUUU 8D VAI SER SUPER LEGAL :B

**- p/todos: vocês não conhecem o ero-sennin? vai dizer que o roy não le o "icha icha paradise"(é assim q se escreve?), se ele falar isso é mentira do jeito que é, só pode ter lido esse livro, e provavelmente outros personagens já leram, só os que são menores de idade não leram, porque é para maiores... o livro é muito famoso, se vcs ja viram o kakashi nos eventos que falaram então viram que ele estava com um livro na mão, um livro muito pervertido por sinal...**

Ed: Icha Icha paradise? esse nome me é familiar...

Flashback

_Breda: Edward? O coronel está te chamando pra sala dele e.e_

_Ed: -pensando: Droga ¬¬- Ah... Sim... Já to indo pra sala do palito de fosforo ambulante..._

_**Na sala do Coronel...**_

_Ed: Ué, cade aquele baka? ¬¬ -vê um livro na mesa dele chamado "Icha Icha Paradise"- O.o_

_Roy: Foi mal a demora... Tive que ir ao banheiro pq vc demorou muito e.e -vê o Ed encarando o livro- Ah, livro bastante interessante esse, mas é apenas para maiores :B_

_Ed: o.o_

Fim Do Flashback

Lust: Aaah, então aquele maldito livro que o Kakashi não para de ler e faz com que a gente fique berrando com ele pq ele não escuta e esse? e.e

Roy: FOI ESSE TAL DE ERO-SENNIN QUE ESCREVEU A MARAVILHA DO "Icha Icha Paradise"? -olhos brilhando-

Eu: é o.o

Roy: Eu preciso falar com esse cara T.T

Eu: Ele tá preso no estudio do jogo da verdade e.e

Roy: -rio de lagrimas-

Eu: Imaginem se juntarmos Roy, Kakashi e Jiraya e.e

Ed: Reunião dos pervertidos? e.e

Eu: Talvez :B


End file.
